jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaos Island: The Lost World
Chaos Island was an Sci-Fi Real-Time Strategy game based on the second Jurassic Park film. Created by Dreamworks Interactive in 1997. Story The player explores Isla Sorna while simultaneously battles Hunters and dinosaurs. The player can breed dinosaurs and command them. The player must build bases and the characters in the game have skills that can be strengthened. Skills * Armor: Protects the character from attack. * Speed: Makes the character faster. * Attack: Makes the character do more damage and allows the character to attack from farther away. * Carry: Allows the character to carry more supplies. Resources * Supplies: They are used to build bases, make upgrades, and recruit characters. Sometimes, upgrades may be found in supplies. Supplies are represented by yellow crates. * Eggs: Eggs can be captured by the player and raised to follow his orders. No matter how good they are at carrying, a character may always only carry one egg. The Characters Note: the hunters are absent from the game Ian Malcom: The hero of the game. Ian starts with lower speed than other characters due to his leg wounds from a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Nick Van Owen: Always carrying his camera and a bag, Nick starts out with a higher carrying ability than others but a lower speed. Eddie Carr: The engineer of the team. Eddie has the highest attack but is lower in all other areas(it is a mission that you must be split in half with the t.rex) Sarah Harding: Another scientist. Sarah is a wellrounded character with average traits. Kelly Curtis: Ian's adopted daughter. Kelly stows away on the ship there. Since she is a young teenager she is faster than all the other characters but has the weakest attack and armor. Roland Tembo: The guy who has powarful weponary including rocket grunade gun and grizzly bear tranquillizer gun.(he also is the charecter who saves everyone from the spinosaurus) The Dinosaurs Dinosaurs can regain health by eating plants if they are herbivores or attacking other dinosaurs if they are carnivores. * Compsognathus Pack: The first dangerous dinosaurs you encounter. Compies travel in packs of three and are the weakest dinosaurs but are the most common. They are primarily scouts. * Parasaurolophus: A good scout. Not as common as the compsognathus, but is stronger. * Stegosaurus: A slow dinosaur with a decent attack. It is a "tank" unit but the Triceratops is a better one. * Pachycephalosaurus: A dinosaur that's attack is best used against vehicles. They have average health but they have a good attack. * Dilophosaurus: A weak dinosaur, but the only ranged one. * Triceratops: A "tank" unit. The Triceratops is strong and has lots of health but is very slow. * Velociraptor: The rarest dinosaur in the game, raptors are fast and deadly. They can kill many enemies in one hit, but they are easily killed. * Tyrannosaurus Rex: The T-Rex is the strongest dinosaur in the game. It is hard to kill and destroys almost everything in one hit. However, the T-Rexes often die when the player has too much faith in them and sends them in alone. * The T-Rex Baby: A dinosaur that is more like a resource. Protecting the T-Rex baby is often vital in some missions. It can be carried around like a resource so the best thing to do is pick it up and have the character carrying it hide in a High Hide. Category:Video Games